Una simple fruta
by Kagome Radke
Summary: Sakura se encuentra en un delicado predicamento. – Malditos pervertidos – Ellos solo sonrieron aún más.


**Hola, soy Kagome Radke :D**

**En realidad no tengo mucho que decir so….**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece Masashi Kishimoto. Pero Kishi me prometió a Gaara para mi cumpleaños. ;3**

* * *

Sakura's POV

Entré en el comedor escolar, que parecía más bien un circo, solo ignoré a los salvajes de mis compañeros. Ese día mi madre había preparado mi comida en casa, así que me localicé en una de las mesas que se encontraba en uno de los extremos del lugar.

Levanté la tapa del contenedor donde guardaba mis alimentos, mi almuerzo consistía en un emparedado de atún, un poco de té con miel y la porción de fruta que debía comer diariamente por órdenes de mí madre. Usualmente esta última era una manzana o una pera, pero hoy era _**muy**_ diferente.

_Sorpresa._ Esta no era una fruta cualquiera, claro que no. Esta era la fruta que, gracias a las estrellas de las películas para adultos y las mentes pervertidas, no era apta para ser consumida en público. Al menos no sin ser el centro de las miradas de todos y eso era algo que deseaba evitar a toda costa.

¿Adivinaron de qué se trataba? ¿No? Permítanme iluminarlos entonces… Era una maldita banana, no me tomen a mal, desde_niña_ he amado ese fruto, siendo niña la palabra clave. Al ser chiquillos no tenemos la mente tan sucia y llena de malos pensamientos, así que no nos preocupábamos por este tipo de situaciones. Pero ahora es _**muy **_diferente.

_Molestia_. Mi madre sabe perfectamente sobre mi alergia al pescado y todo lo proveniente del mar, así que ¿por qué colocó algo prácticamente letal en la comida de su hija? **"Está loca"** dijo una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza. Asentí dándole toda la razón.

Sin embargo, me moría de hambre. Acabamos de regresar de la clase de gimnasia con el profesor Guy, ese hombre estaba obsesionado con el ejercicio, nos hacía correr y saltar como si no hubiera mañana, además ¿por qué utilizaba esa extraña malla verde? **"Está loco" **intervino nuevamente la voz de mi mente. No podía estar más de acuerdo con ella.

De no ser por el hecho de que no tenía ni un centavo hubiera comprado algo _decente _para comer en la cafetería escolar.

Tomando en cuenta que estaba a punto de desmayarme por un colapso hipoglicémico, el hecho de que no contaba con nada de dinero y que el único alimento que tenía a mi alcance podía matarme en menos de dos horas, me vi obligada a hacerlo.

_Vergüenza. _No solo me sentía apenada, sino también enojada. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Acaso el mundo me odia? Debo haber sido una asesina de cachorritos en mi vida anterior para merecerme esto. Con lentitud y algo de duda tomé _esa cosa_ entre mis manos. Una vez había retirado la cáscara de ese _fruto demoníaco_, como decidí llamarlo por "cariño" y me disponía a morderlo, pude observar de reojo como un grupo de chicos me miraba fijamente, eso solo consiguió molestarme aún más. Esos eran mis compañeros de clase, los mismos con los que había entablado amistad desde la infancia. Malditos pervertidos, ese apodo les quedaba perfecto. Entre ellos estaban Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka y un extraño chico llamado Suigetsu. ¿Acaso no tenían nada más que hacer que joderme la vida? Mi ceño se frunció en un gesto amenazador, si eran lo suficientemente inteligentes sabrían que no debían hacerme molestar, aparentemente no lo eran.

Sus sonrisas depravadas solo se ensancharon mientras continuaban mirándome como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Mis mejillas comenzaban a adquirir un color carmesí, no estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención. De pronto una idea cruzó por mi mente y mis ojos se iluminaron. Tomé un pequeño plato que se encontraba en mi bandeja y coloqué la banana sobre él, con un cuchillo descargué toda mi rabia en el pobre fruto, casi estallo en carcajadas al ver las expresiones de dolor en el rostro de los chicos, de seguro pensaron que estaba destrozando otra _cosa_, si saben a lo que me refiero. Luego, más calmada, con una sonrisa en mi rostro empecé a degustar esa deliciosa banana que se encontraba rebanada en pequeños círculos.

"_**Se lo merecen por pervertidos".**_ Se burló mi inner, y, nuevamente, me fue imposible no darle la razón.

* * *

Hola *convulsiona* En serio no tengo mucho que decir sobre el fic, solo que me ha gustado mucho.

No los estoy obligando a nada, pero me harían muy feliz si me dieran su opinión. :'DD

Las personas que dejan reviews son… ¡EXTREMADAMENTE SEXYS!

Se despide Kagome Radke. *Les tira amor y arepas* (¿)


End file.
